The present invention relates to the field of sporting goods. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an inflatable exercise apparatus useful in developing stamina.
The exercise apparatus identified as “Never Tire™”, is gaining national recognition as a result of the success of the teams the inventor coaches. The inventor's utilization of the apparatus in developing stamina of these young men and women gives them a decided advantage over the teams they play and, when utilized in conjunction with other training tools such as the Ultimate Defender™ training aid (described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,689), has allowed both the boys and girls the inventor coaches to win state championships in the same year. While NEVER TIRE™ exercise apparatus has been especially useful in developing stamina in basketball players, it has equal applicability in strengthening participants in other sports including but not limited to baseball, football, track, soccer, ice and field hockey, swimming, cross-country running and skiing.
NEVER TIRE™ exercise apparatus comprises an inflatable tire-like device utilized to maximize the trainee's stamina such that the individuals “never tire” enabling the team to “put a whuppin′” on the opponent. The tire-like device is made from materials selected from soft PVC and other vinyl-like plastic materials and has a generally round outer periphery with a non-round inner periphery. The non-round inner periphery is preferably formed with at substantially rectangular configuration that has at least one and, more preferably, a plurality of flat regions which provide hand and footholds for the trainee. NEVER TIRE™ exercise apparatus is preferably equipped with two fill valves, one for admitting air and the other for water, sand, or similar ballast materials.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.